The study has accrued 18 patients since the start of the study. Based on the exclusion criteria, 3 participants were withdrawn from the study, 2 because of new medical condition (new inflammatory diagnosis) and the other one opted not to continue with the study. Enrolment is dependent on the referrals received from the Multidisciplinary Prostate Clinics of the National Cancer Institute. Continued collaboration is maintained between the study team and the staff of these clinics.Of the total 18 patients enrolled in the study, 3 patients completed all the time points required in the study, as described in the protocol. Twelve are actively enrolled.